filmfandomcom-20200223-history
François Sagat
François Sagat is a gay male pornographic actor, best known for his performances on movie sets as well for his rugged muscularity, exotic good looks, and his scalp tattoo . Biography Originally from Cognac in the south-west of France, Sagat moved to Paris at the age of eighteen hoping to work in the French fashion industry. Since his early childhood Sagat had always been fascinated by the fashion industry and was also passionate about drawing. He knew that he wanted to work in the field. At a young age François identified himself as a homosexual and had seen a number of straight and gay porn movies on a private French channel and often wondered if he himself would be able to perform in the adult film industry. After studying fashion for two years in Paris, he had a brief experience in the fashion industry were he worked as what he called a "slave assistant" for different fashion houses. But it did not work out for Sagat and when he felt that he was not been given the opportunities he deserved, he left. In an interview he once said that it actual did cost him money to work in the fashion industry since he was often not paid for his work. . Around the age of twenty-one, François started to desire to work in the adult film industry. He did some work for several French companies, but felt treated poorly and decided to put his porn career on hold. At the age of twenty-five he was contacted by a French porn company called Citebeur while chatting on a gay chat line. He accepted their offer and a few weeks later he did his first movie. It became an instant success and because of this, Sagat was put on the DVD cover of the movie. This resulted in François deciding to seek a full time job in the porn industry. He quickly made a resume about his work in the porn industry and waited for good offers. Six months later he was invited to come to the USA and there shot his first scene for the porn movie Arabesque. As a performer he is both top and bottom and also into BDSM. Although known primarily for his gay movies, in 2007 he appeared in his first bisexual scene in the video Gay Arab Club. For some time he was in a relationship with Francesco D'Macho. . In the United States Sagat quickly found a niche in the Muscle stud genre where he became known for his scalp tattoo . In a recent interview he explained that his hair began to thin out a few years ago and since he felt that his head was too long and disproportionated. In order to make it more symmetrical, he decided to get a tattoo that gave the illusion of hairy scalp. He also added perpendicular lines in order to give him a look similar to a black/latino rap, or hiphop haircut. He is also known for his tattoo on his back which is a combination of the Turkish and the Tunisian flag. He explain in a recent interview that he loves Arabic men and that the tattoo is his tribute to those people and cultures he admires and respects. He has been well received for his role in the film Arabesque and others that have been released in the United States. In 2007 he was nominated for six GayVN Awards where he won as best newcomer. . As a performer he is both top and bottom and also into BDSM. Although known primarily for his gay movies, in 2007 he appeared in his first bisexual scene in the video Gay Arab Club. For some time he was in a relationship with Francesco D'Macho. The two have since gone separate ways. Currently Sagat spends his time between California and France as well as other parts of Europe wherever his duty as a porn actor is called upon. He is a Titan exclusive. Videography *''Arabesque'' (2006) *''Breathless'' (2006) *''Bedroom Eyes'' (2006) *''Centurion Muscle II - Alpha'' (2006) *''Escape From San Francisco'' (2006) *''Fistpack 7: Twist My Arm'' (2006) *''Folsom Filth'' (2006) *''François Sagat: Le DVD'' (2005) *''Gay Arab Club'' (2007) *''H2O'' (2007) *''Hard As Wood'' (2005) *''Hole Sweet Hole'' (2005) *''Humping Iron'' (2006) *''Knight After Night'' (2005) *''Lebanon'' (2006) *''Manhattan'' (2006) *''Manifesto'' (2005) *''Pompiers mis à nu'' (2005) *''Tough As Nails'' (2006) *''Strecht'' (2006) *''Wesh Cousin 7 - C'est d'la balle'' (2006) *''Univers Black - Matos de blackoss'' (2005) See also *List of gay porn stars References External links * FrancoisSagat.com - official website * Official Blog Website - closed as of 2007-12-01 * Francois Sagat's My Space page * Francois Sagat Yahoo Group * Sagat, Françcois French porn stars Sagat, Françcois Sagat, Françcois Sagat, Françcois fr:François Sagat